Sister Friede
Summery Sister Friede, also known as Elfriede, is the final boss of Dark Souls 3's DLC Ashes of Ariandel, along side Father Ariandel. She is Unkindled, same as the Ashen One, but has forsaken her duty to hide in the painted world. She is the eldest of the three sisters who founded the Sable Church of Londor, the others being Yuria and Liliane. After retreating to the painted world she tricked Father Ariandel into quenching the fire with his blood to preserve the painting which in turn resulted in the rot that permeates the whole world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-C | At least 4-C Name: Sister Friede, Elfriede, Lady Friede Origin: Dark Souls Gender: Female Age: Unknown, possibly hundreds of years old Classification: Ashen, Undead, Guardian of the Painted World Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 7), Flight, Invisibility, Master Scythe Wielder, Healing, Resurrection (Upon death she revives into Black Flame Friede), Resistance to Magic, Fire, Frost, Lightning, Dark, Mind, Soul, Toxin, Curse Manipulation, Petrification and Bleeding effects. Resistance to Statistics Reduction and Power Nullification via resisting Hollowing (Hollowing reduces even the mightiest warriors to dessicated corpses and the Darksign failed to completely suppress the Dark Soul) | Same as before but to a greater extent plus, Blackflame Manipulation, Weapon Creation (Conjurers a second Magic scythe in her off hand), minus Resurrection Attack Potency: At least Star level (Is logically superior to Yuria who should be comparable to the Ashen One and can be summoned to fight the Soul of Cinder) | At least Star level (Is stronger then her previous form) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Scales to the Ashen One) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Star Class | At least Star Class Durability: At least Star level | At least Star level Stamina: Very high (Comparable to that of the Ashen One) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Ice and Black Flame Magic. Standard Equipment: Her scythe Intelligence: Sister Friede is a master scythe wielder and tends to be more patient, waiting for a good moment to strike. She was able to trick Father Ariandel into lashing himself so that his blood could subdue the flame in the painted world, allowing it to continue. | Black Flame Friede is significantly more aggressively and will spam her abilities more often. Weakness: Weak to Lightning and Dark based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Critical Scythe Attack:' Friede turns invisible and leaps across the arena, then she preforms a swift attack, grabing her opponent with her scythe and slaming them to the ground. *'Freezing Attacks:' Friede has a variety of attacks where she mixes scythe slashes with ice magic. All of these attacks cover the area around her with frost and small ice shards which also explode after a second and deal heavy frost damage. *'Basic Scythe Attacks:' Friede's scythe is coated in magical frost so even her basic swings deal frost damage. *'Healing Miricles:' Sister Friede can heal herself and others, but this requires her to knell and pray. Black Flame Friede has a much faster yet weaker healing spell *'Decapitation Grab:' Black Flame Friede will dash towards her opponent and attempt to grab them by the neck with both scythes. If she succseeds she will try to scissor off their head in one fell move. *'Black Flame Attacks:' As with her Freezing Attacks, Black Flame Friede will now mix blasts of black fire in with her other attacks which deal both fire and dark damage. *'Conjured Scythe:' A magical scythe Black Flame Friede manifests in her off hand. It is made entirely of magic and deals frost damage. Her primary scythe is now wreathed in Black Flame. Key: Sister Friede | Black Flame Friede Others Notable Victories: Gehrman, the First Hunter (Bloodborne) Gehrman's profile (Speed Equalized, Fight happened in the Hunter's Dream, Blackflame Friede) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:FromSoftware Category:Game Bosses Category:Dark Souls Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Category:Scythe Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Tier 4